1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dust collecting device for collecting dust generated when a power tool performs a predetermined operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2007-303271 discloses a dust collecting device which has a cylindrical hood arranged to surround a bit and sucks up dust generated by operation through a front end opening of the hood and collects it (through a pipe and a dust transfer passage formed within the power tool body).
In the known dust collecting device, the front end of the hood is fixed at a fixed position with respect to the tool body of the hammer drill.
Therefore, for example, when a longer bit than an ordinary bit is used for an operation, the hood front end is situated away from a point of dust generation, so that the dust collecting efficiency is lowered.